vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gishki Noellia
|-|Noellia= |-|Evigishki Tetrogre= |-|Gishki Psycheclone= Summary Gishki Noellia is the leader of the Gishki, a dark society of forbidden rituals. Originally a kind-hearted woman of the Ice Barrier Tribe who opposed the release of Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier, she and her friend Natalia attempted to release Steelswarm Hercules and his brethren and control them. They failed however, and Natalia was killed and Noellia infected with the Evilswarm. After the end of the first Great War, she adopted the children of her fallen friends, but the corruption led her to steal the Mirror of the Ice Barrier, Allowing her to teach herself and her children ancient forbidden arts and found the Gishki. She was eventually led by the Evilswarm corruption to instigate the second Great War by invading Gusto lands to unseal the Steelswarm and to steal the power of God. She was eventually purified by the Constellar and gave up her life reviving her daughter, Gishki Emilia, who had been erased by Vylon Disigma, and to destroy Gishki Zielgigas. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C, High 6-A with rituals, High 4-C, possibly 3-C with the Aquamirror and stronger rituals Name: Noellia Origin: Duel Terminal Gender: Female Age: Unknown, as old as the newer civilizations of Duel Terminal Classification: Leader of the Gishki Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Sealing, Magic, Rituals, Mind Manipulation (The Aquamirror can control minds, allowing one to control and direct others like those they summon, as well as self-hypnosis to aid in rituals), Telepathy, Summoning, Biological Manipulation and Possession (Ritual users can use bodies as fuel for demonic summonings to bring about eldritch beings), Power Nullification (The Aquamirror can suppress the powers of the three Ice Barrier Dragons), Attack Reflection (The Aquamirror reflected the powers of the three dragons. Reflected Zielgas’ attack back at him, killing him), Resurrection (Can resurrect those whose souls and bodies have been destroyed, though this requires either preparation or her life force), Poison Manipulation (Created poison winds that affect every part of the human body, weaken Air Manipulation, and killed the majority of the Gusto), Fusionism (Fused herself with Vylon Tetra. Forcefully fused the Laval Tribe with Gishki Chain), is infected with Evilswarm, a disease which is the embodiment of all the wicked thoughts in Duel Terminal which corrupts and controlls the mind, body, and soul of its victims with wicked thoughts, even if they are dead, inorganic, or non-sentient, and can infect others with it as Psychlone, if her mind is accessed or fused with another being, can infect it regardless of resistances, Regeneration (At least Mid-Low; Lswarm allows her to quickly regenerate from otherwise fatal injuries), Transformation Attack Potency: Street level (As one of the more powerful spellcasters, should be easily capable of killing low class Worms), Multi-Continent level, Large Star level, possibly Galaxy level with strongest rituals (Can summon beings like Steelswarm Hercules, whose power should be on par with Mid to High tier Constellar, whose Constellation rings embody and hold the power of the bindings of their constellation, though this requires some degree of preparation and outside help. Can transform into various forms of this level. Can summon beings whose power is roughly comparable or superior to that of Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier) | At least Large Star level, possibly Galaxy level (Has the power of a Vylon) | At least Large Star level, likely Galaxy level (Fought against the Constellar) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown, At least Large Star Class, possibly Galaxy Class with transformations and summons | At least Large Star Class, possibly Galaxy Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Galaxy Class Durability: Unknown normally, Multi-Continent level with summons, At least Large Star level, possibly Galaxy level with transformers and summons (The Aquamirror is a improved Mirror of the Ice Barrier, which can hold back the power of Trishula and reflect it. Withstood Gishki Zielgas’ attack and reflected it.) Stamina: High (Managed to stop Zielgas even after giving up the majority of her life force) Range: Likely tens to hundreds of kilometers (Created a poison storm that covered most of the Gusto territory from a good distance, should have similar range to Jurrac Titans, who bombarded foes with lava from space) Standard Equipment: *'Gishki Aquamirror:' A magical mirror originally used by the Prior of the Ice Barrier, the Mirror now serves as the centerpiece of the Gishki and is one of the most powerful items in their control. It’s power can seal things like the Ice Barrier dragons away, as well as break and counter seals as well as many more things. Intelligence: High (Quickly mastered the forbidden rituals of the Ice Barrier, and is the creator and leader of a society whose strength rivals that of a civilization like the Laval’s or Gen Knights.) Weaknesses: Should the Lswarm Infestation be passed on, Noellia will be free of its effects and lose her ability to heal quickly, though this also frees her from its influence. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Aquamirror Illusion:' A experimental spell, it allows the user to separate the soul from the body and prevent it from regaining a flesh and blood body, while manipulating and changing the body as they see fit, allowing them to be sacrificed as fuel for rituals separately, while granting the user total control over the two. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Water Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Magic Users Category:Curse Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Summoners Category:Biology Users Category:Possession Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Poison Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Duel Terminal Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Female Characters